The Kings Back Up
by dementedPikachu94
Summary: After Luffy FAILS to become pirate king the first person he helped on his journey (now known as the "Pink Hawk" sends help to make sure his dream comes true. sorry im no good with descriptions Mainly Adventure with a little Romance set ups in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Real-Real Fruit**

_PROLOUGE _

It's been 12 years since the man who almost became pirate king Monkey D. Luffy was captured and executed by the marines and 18 years since he set out on his journey to become pirate king in that time the world has gone to the dogs being filled with trouble and corruption in the world government. One man holding the tittle of admiral and known as the Pink Hawk has been plotting since the day Luffy was captured to set this world right. With a team of 8 strong warriors he has been finding over the years has finally gathered everything he needs to complete his plan and today is his day of glory where he can make up for not saving the man who gave him the life he has today by saving him from being a cabin boy on the horrible pirate, Alvidas ship.

_Present day _

In small abandoned base in the middle of nowhere one Admiral is pacing back and forth to see the 8 skilled warriors he had been working so hard to assemble for the last 12 years, still pacing the admiral began to speak "well the day has come that we will finally put our plan into action, now let me explain what we have to do, 3 days ago I finally located the devil fruit known as the Real-Real fruit, the devil fruit that allows to user to control reality. Now as you know the plan involves me sending you into the past and giving you separate lives in the past by erasing your existence in the present via warps in time and space. You have read your missions and what you'll need to complete it, correct?"

"Yes Admiral Coby, Sir!" all 8 said in unison.

"Well then let's begin," Clapping his hands together then pulling them slowly apart causing a blue and pink energy to form "Real-Real Rip frenzy!" 8 rips in time and space now in front of the 8 warriors as they take their last few steps in the time they had grown tired of "Team Kings Back Up DEPLOY!" As they had just taken the step in the gap been times a huge firey explosion happened causing one of the warriors to hesitate long enough to seen Fleet Admiral Sasuki ready to kill any and all in the way of his "true justice" he however was sucked up into the gap roughly flying through space and time the last thing he sees is his leader clashing with Akainu.

"Scum of the navy Admiral Coby I hereby strip you of your rank and sentence you to death, DIE TRASH!" Akainu declares as he fires a magma bomb at Coby's head, Coby being much younger and in better shape was able to doge with ease sending a kick to counter sending him into a wall.

"I'M TRASH," Coby shouted in blinding rage.

"All who break the law are trash and will be killed in the name of justice!"

Magma Shots being fired at Coby Using the same motion as he had used to open the gaps "Real-Real reverse!" as a wave of energy was released and causing the magma to fly back at Akainu causing no damage but enough ash and smoke to cause Akainu to lose sight of his opponent long enough to have Coby behind him, "Real-Real Shimmer" A pink wave of dazzling fire like energy hit Akainu causing to fall forwar about 40 feet and hitting hard the wall hard destroying half the building.

Trying desperately to get up but coughing up a lot of blood Akainu can barely see straight. Coby walking up to the fallen Fleet Admiral "OH I'M TRASH!? I'M TRASH!? NOT THE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF MARINES THAT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TRUE JUSTICEW ACT CAN NOW HARM WOMEN AND CHILDREN ALL THEY WANT AND THEY JUST HAVE TO SAY IT WAS FOR JUSTICE' NOT THEM? THOSE WHO MAKE ME REGERT EVER JOING THE NAVY AND ACT LIKE THE PIRATES WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING?! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THIS PLAN IS NECESSARY! BECAUSE YOU KILLED LUFFY HE WAS A MILLION TIMES THE MAN YOU'L THEVER BE SASUKI!" Coby screams at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes, still walking toward Akainu a few steps after a menacing calm comes over Coby shocking Akainu

Coby, now standing at the head of his injured foe holding his right hand out "Real-Real sword" a long iron broad sword appears he then makes the motion to stab his foe when, Akainu punches Coby in the chest but it only cause a moment's hesitation and He stabs Akainu however he missed any vital spots. As Coby falls to the ground he sees marines heading to help Akainu. Coby then actives his fail safe because he has no intent on letting any one walk out of this alive rolling on to his back and lifting his left hand up to the sky "Real-Real Void" he weakly says as a purple Void appears in a flash making everything within a 1000 meter radius of Coby disappear.

Hey guys sorry it was such as short chapter they will get longer

I Would also love some feed back on this as its my first fanfic

-Pika-


	2. In Comes Kazuma

**Chapter 2**

**In Comes Kazuma**

**Hey everyone I here is the new chapter hop3 you like it**

**Enjoy – Pika-D**

_Captain Axe-hand Morgan's base _

Ripping at astounding speeds the leader of the independent squad known by its members as "The Kings Back-Up" Wing D. Kazuma is about to land at his desired point in time or at least he would be if he hadn't hesitated to take his first step and landed a few days later than anticipated. Kazuma a tall slim well-built man with long shoulder length brown hair covered by a light grey almost silver fedora and a 6-pack, wearing black long sleeve fingerless gloves that went half way up his biceps, a pair of grey skinny jeans with armor on the knee caps, a black belt with many black tubes resembling pill bottles, and combat boots, Crashes down from the sky causing a huge dust cloud and damage to the bases fence wall. "Holy Sh*t where did I land?" A confused Kazuma says looking around, scratching his head, realizing he was not where he should be, "Oh crap gotta stop that or my mission is over before it begins!" he announces rushing into battle.

_A Minute Earlier _

Luffy is fighting Morgan while Zoro is fighting off marines "Gum-Gum Pisto- heh?" Luffy declares his attack before getting distracted by the man that just fell from the sky, Morgan sees this as an opening.

"You're wide open kid" Morgan hollers as he takes the finishing blow.

"Luffy-san eeeeeeeeeepp!" Coby squeals.

"Oh no you don't" Kazuma Says as he flys pushing Luffy out of the way causing himself to be chopped in half, causing everyone involved to be stare at what just happened to the random stronger that just got cut in half.

Axe-hand confused but pleased with what happened to the corpse that just defied him "This is what happens to those who disrespect my authority as Captain" Morgan now about to do a victory pose by stepping on the man's corpse, is shocked when the his foot falls right through to the ground and the corps is missing a chunk bigger than his foot.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan shouts more angered than he already was, when the man's body starts to float and the two half's become a whole body again.

"Sorry Morgan but you don't have the strength to take me on" Kazuma says straightening his fedora with a smirk "Because I'm a wind man!"

Luffy getting up and dusting himself off after he was pushed away seeing the chopped man come back to life "What!? Suukooooooeeehhh!" Luffy beams looking at the man that just saved his life.

Kazuma staring down Morgan "Hey, Luffy-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I take this guy out? I mean, this chump isn't worth your time."

"Yeah sure go for it."

"Alright, now stand back its about to get breezy" standing feet together, arms out, facing the sky, now as he bring his hands together "Gale Force Clap!" A blinding blast of wind comes flying out of Kazuma's arms sending Morgan flying off the island and out to sea, as well as sending Kazuma flying knocking the marines over like bowling pins.

Luffy, Zoro, Coby and Kazuma are at the bar that that Rika and her mother own, the four have just finished their meals, (Three of which consisted of ten or more plates of food) are sitting and relaxing, "Man, I'm stuffed" Luffy says patting his stomach.

"How'd you manage to eat more than me?" Zoro said with a laugh.

Coby turning to Kazuma "So… Kazuma-san how'd you end up falling from the sky?"

"Well that's actually a funny story," He starts, "Eh… Eeer… what was your name again kid?" he then asks while taking a drink of water.

"It's Coby."

Kazuma spits out his water in shock that the the great warrior of the sea 'Admiral Coby' who just an hour ago sent him back in time was once this little shrimp. "What's wrong Kazuma-san?" Coby questions.

'The great Admiral who has taken down so much corruption in the navy the known as the navy's last true soldier, is that little twerp?'

"Oh nothing it's nothing, went down the wrong pipe, anyways I wa-" Kazuma coughed just as the marines came into to the bar

"You gentlemen half to leave while we are greatful for you 3 getting rid of Captain Morgan but, we can't have this island harboring pirates," the Lieutenant said pointing to the door.

Luffy, Zoro, and Kazuma head for the door, then the Lieutenant gesturing to Coby "Isn't he with you?"

"No why would I choose such a coward as a comrade?" Luffy says coldly.

"Yeah?!" Coby shouts "Why would I associate with a dumbass pirate?!"  
"Why you bastard!" Luffy says as he Jumps on top of Coby and lays a beating on him. The marines then pull him off and send him on his way

"It's clear that you are not one of them."

Luffy Kazuma and Zoro head to Luffy's ship and sail off. "You sure let him have it back there," Zoro smirked.

"It was the only way they would have let him join" Luffy replied.

_A Few days later in the middle of the ocean_

"Man I'm tired of apples, I want meeeeeeeeat!" Luffy whined as he looked at the barrel of apples in almost disgust.

"Well sorry Luffy we have no meat," Kazuma, sitting at the back of the boat explained "But I do have this pulling" out one of the pill bottles attached to his belt

***Flash back***

Future Coby giving Kazuma the exact bottle he is holding "Now Kazuma," Take in the very large Spherical pill out and showing him it "It is imperative that Luffy takes this pill very soon after you meet him, This contains Luffy's memories and abilities which will come in stages and it is the key stone in his victory Make sure he takes it!"

***End of Flash back***

"If you take it then you'll feel like you just ate a ton of meat" Kazuma tells Luffy handing him the reddish brown pill.

"Okay" Luffy says as he takes the pill right out of his hand and swallows it after letting out a satisfied belch.

Zoro looking at the strange looking man who just gave his captain drugs "Hey Kazuma, ive been meaning to ask you what is with all the pill bottles?"

"Oh these they are the fuel that enhances my power"

"Eh?'

"Well when I get the chance I'll show you when I get the chance."

The shadow of a very bird appears over them "Sougoii MEAT!" Luffy says with stars in his eyes and without a second thought (or first really it's Luffy let's just face that fact) launches off the boat and is caught in the birds mouth and being carried away by the bird, "AAAAAAAAH ZORO HELP!" He screams.

"DUMBASS!" Zoro says furiously rowing. "KAZUMA HELP YOU BASTARD"

"Alright but get ready to catch him!" flying up in the air and taking a green pill out of one of the bottles "Bolt Point: level 1" he says eating it as second later he starts flowing with green electricity all over his body then sending it to the bird causing it to spasm and send Luffy flying off into the distance "Oh Shit."

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and comment or criticisms you have please let me know as this is my first fanfic.**

**Pika-D **


End file.
